A Lifelong Friendship
by Mr. Average
Summary: AU What if Ron had met Bonnie instead of Kim in Kindergarten? How would things change? How would they stay the same? R/B, M/F, and possibly others. Chapter 2 rewritten and reposted.
1. A Friendship Forged

Hey everybody. This is something I've been wanting to write for awhile now. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney channel. I own nothing. On with the story!

It was a normal day at Middleton Day Care where a young Ron Stoppable was starting his first day.

"Enjoy your first day at school son"

"I will dad" said Ron as he got out of the car and headed for the school. Things were pretty uneventful until recess when Ron was sitting by the monkey bars watching the other kids play.

'I wish I could make a friend' he thought sadly.

"That's a nice purse you got there" Ron turned his head and saw a brunette being bullied by a bigger kid. "Mind if I have a look?" he said taking her purse.

"Hey that's mine!" she yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Give that back!" came a voice from out of nowhere. The bully turned to look and saw a small blonde boy running at him and trying to get the purse which the bully moved causing Ron to miss and fall down causing the bully to start laughing and for Ron to have a couple tears go down his cheek.

"That's it!" the girl said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and started using ballet moves to take down the bully. "Are you going to give me back my purse?"

"Yes ma'am" he said handing her back the purse before getting up and running off. She then looked to the boy who was still sitting on the ground with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked picking him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry I couldn't get your purse back. You must think I'm a real dummy"

"You're not a dummy" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're very brave"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do"

"I'm Ron Stoppable"

"Bonnie Rockwaller. Would you like to go play?"

"Sure!" Ron said not noticing that the button on his pants had gotten loose when he fell causing his pants to fall down around his ankles causing Bonnie to giggle.

"Aw, man!"

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise that the rest of the chapter's will be much longer. I'm thinking of putting a couple of episodes into this story. If anyone thinks this is a good idea, or a bad one, please let me know in a review and/or PM. R and R please and thank you.


	2. Emotion Commotion

Sorry for the long delay in updates. I've been very busy with school, work, and other real life things. I decided to rewrite this because people didn't seem too thrilled about me changing a few names around. So I'll try to make this more original and hopefully you'll like it. Now I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter.

Ron was heading towards Bonnie's house to pick her up so they could walk to Middleton High School together.

"Hey there Mrs. R." Ron greeted as he walked into the Rockwaller's kitchen.

"Hello Ron" Mrs. Rockwaller greeted warmly. "I'll go tell Bonnie your here"

"Thanks Mrs. R." About that time Connie and Lonnie walked in. 'Here we go' Ron thought.

"Hey loser" Connie said.

"You're here again?" Lonnie added.

"Hey Connie, Lonnie" Ron said trying to be friendly.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that Bonnie hangs out with the loser squad. After all she's a loser as well"

"Besides, I got the looks..." Connie started.

"...and I got the brains..." Lonnie continued.

"...and she got the rest" they finished.

Thankfully Bonnie came into the kitchen at that time wearing a baby blue t-shirt and jeans with white shoes.

"Mornin' Ron" Bonnie greeted.

"Hey Bonnie, you ready to go?"

"Sure am" Bonnie said as she grabbed her backpack and they were out the door.

"Losers" Connie and Lonnie said at the same time.

Later at lunch Ron and Bonnie sat at a table with Tara and Felix.

"What is mystery meat?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"No one knows" said Bonnie mysteriously.

"This can't be edible" Tara said making a vain attempt to poke it with her fork.

"I don't think I can digest this" Felix added. At this point Bonnie decided to change the subject.

"Hey Ron, you want to head to Bueno Nacho after school?"

"No can do BR. Me and Felix are going over to his house after school to play Zombie Mayhem 4"

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

"Relax BR, I swear I'm me. It's just that Zombie Mayhem 4 just came out and I've been dying to play it"

"Ok, you're asking for" Bonnie said with a predatorial smile.

"Oh, boy incoming!" Felix said looking away.

"I hate it when she grins like that" Tara said closing her eyes.

"It's time for the…"

"PUPPY DOG POUT!" Ron yelled trying, to little too late, to close his eyes and turn away. "Oh come on! You know the PDP is irresistible"

"Oh really?" Bonnie said sarcastically. "You don't say?"

"Ok fine, you win" Ron hung his head defeated.

"Works every time" Bonnie said satisfied.

"That is so wrong" Tara said with a laugh. About that time the school's queen bee walked up to the group.

"Hey losers!"

"Hey Amelia" Bonnie said exasperated.

"Hey Kim" Ron said.

"Don't talk to her loser. She's my best friend"

"Sorry" Ron said as Amelia turned her attention back to Bonnie.

"Just so you know we have cheerleader practice today"

"I know Amelia, I've been on the team for two years remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to keep your thighs from clapping so loud this time. It throws off my concentration"

"Why you little…" Bonnie said about to get up, but Ron put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You're one to talk, if your thighs were any closer together your underwear would be on fire" Bonnie said with a grin causing Tara to snicker and Felix to put his hand on his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I don't get it" Ron said as Amelia walked away in a huff followed by her posse.

"I'll explain it later" Bonnie said still smiling.

After practice Ron and Bonnie were heading to Bueno Nacho with Felix and Tara when all off a sudden a slightly elderly bald man ran into them causing stuff to fly into the air including a couple micro chips that landed on the back of Tara's and Bonnie's necks respectively and Bonnie's smartphone and a similar looking remote.

"Sorry about that" Ron apologized as he picked up the phone and remote and handing the phone to the man.

"It's ok. Accidents happen. Just look at penicillin" he replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Ron said uncertainly. After the man left they started heading back to Bueno Nacho.

"Uh, Ron, this isn't my phone" Bonnie said handing it back to Ron.

"Oh, sorry BR. My bad" Ron said pressing a button on the remote causing it to show a blue crying face.

"How could you lose my phone Ron?" Bonnie said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It was an accident" Ron said confused and scared.

"Tara? You ok?" Felix asked concerned after she started crying herself.

"Bonnie lost her phone!" Tara cried.

"It's ok. I promise to find your phone" Ron said has he accidentally pressed a button on it causing the face to change to a yellow smiley face.

"Thanks Ron, you're a really good friend" Bonnie said hugging him.

"Uh, thanks Bonnie"

"You're a good friend too Felix" Tara added with a big smile.

"You too Tara" Felix added confused about the sudden mood swings.

"I'm glad your feeling better" Ron said as he changed the mood setting from a yellow smiley face to a red pissed off face.

"Hey Bonnie, I just tried calling you" Hope said as she ran up to the group. "Amelia called an emergency cheerleader meeting. Why didn't you answer?" Bonnie turned her attention back to Ron.

"Ron, you got some splainin' to do!"

"But Bonnie, it was an accident! An honest mistake!"

"You could've prevented this from happening" Tara said to Felix.

"How is this my fault? Ron gave the guy the wrong device"

"Still, you could've said something!"

"Sorry Tara" Felix said, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry too" Ron said. "I promise to make this right Bonnie" Ron said as he pressed the button changing the setting back to a blue sad face.

"I'm sorry Ron"

"It's ok BR. Enjoy the meeting" Ron said as he noticed Tara hugging Felix and cry into his shoulder how sorry she is while managing to change the setting back to happy yellow face.

"Will do Ron. See you guys tomorrow" Bonnie said as she and Tara left to go to the meeting.

"Zombie Mayhem 4?" Felix asked.

"You know it" Ron said. "But first let's go grab grande sized nachos" Later at Felix's house they were enjoying their nachos while they slaughtered legions of the undead.

"So what happened with the girls this afternoon? One minute they're fine, the next they're happy, sad, angry"

"Got me" Ron replied. "I know I'm not the brightest guy around, but I do know that there's a lot of things I don't understand. And 95% of those are women"

"Still, it was very odd. And not just a little freaky"

"Hopefully they'll be better tomorrow"

"What happened to the device you picked up?"

"I forgot I had this" Ron said pulling it out of his pocket and changing the setting to a pink face with heart shaped eyes.

What did you think? Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I do guarantee that I will update the next chapter much sooner. And I guarantee that the next chapter will be funnier and even romantic. R and R please.


	3. Author's Note

This is just to let you know I rewrote and reposted chapter two. I will get chapter three up soon. Thanks for your patience.

Mr. Average


End file.
